Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to solar cells, and more specifically, to antireflective coatings for solar cells.
Description of the Related Art
Solar cells are devices which convert the energy of light directly into electricity via the photovoltaic effect. To enhance the conversion efficiency of solar cells, standard solar cells include antireflective coatings which are designed to suppress reflection in the visible spectrum. However, solar cells having coatings designed for the visible spectrum may experience large reflective losses up to 20 percent for the infrared spectrum. For high efficiency multijunction solar cells without excess current in the infrared, high reflective losses will reduce the efficiency thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for an antireflective coating that reduces reflective losses in the infrared spectrum.